


Wishing

by i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left/pseuds/i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left
Summary: "He's still sure he's chosen his words wisely."
Kudos: 9





	Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive eventual mistakes - English is not my first language. Having said that: Regis fights Dettlaff and has to kill him. That's it. Bye

As soon as he sees him move, he unsheathes his claws and launches himself towards Dettlaff, diverting him away from the witcher. They end up facing each other, with their nails shining in the moonlight that was at times obscured by the vampires attacking the city. Regis attacks, ending up on the ground, finding himself dodging Dettlaff's strikes at lightning speed- then growls, mist - and again two close bodies testing their force and resistance. They look each other in the eye and perhaps wish none of this was happening. Then a kick - was it a punch? - makes Regis lose his balance and fall back: he has to try to steady himself to the ground with his nails, or he would eat one bit of dust too much. Before he can even raise his head completely, Dettlaff's claws are already getting too close to him to be stopped - when a sword pushes them back, provoking the vampire's surprise. Regis doesn't skip a beat and disappears into a grey mist. Again Dettlaff tries to attack, but something goes wrong: he feels cold metal slice the length of his chest, but can't quite feel anything aside from that... A moment later his flesh is burning and bleeding pure crimson tears as he cries in pain. One moment of distraction is enough for his friend to catch him by the neck and pin him down on the battleground. 

Regis raises his left hand. Now he has the chance to kill him and sign end on the whole "Beast of Beauclair" game- but he can't quite find the will to do it. 

Ice eyes stare up at him and white fangs shine with his, silently waiting for something to happen. Time slows down. Geralt is now pacing around Dettlaff with his silver sword pointed at him and ready to strike anew- there he goes! his sword swings high and severs the air, fast enough to activate Regis reflexes again and slow enough for him to block the witcher's attempt to end the contract. 

Mist. Regis falls, as he is hit from behind and thrown on the ground, while Geralt's attempt to pierce Dettlaff fails- he only cuts a red cloud of smoke. Regis is taken by the neck and catapulted in the air, covering the distance between him and a fragile stone wall that readily falls and buries him, filling the place in debris and rubble. 

The fight unfolds between Dettlaff and the witcher by now. A couple of swings and Dettlaff reveals his true form. Another couple of strikes and his wings get cut off. Geralt doesn't pray, and maybe keeping his breath for the battle is a good choice- because right when he can't take it anymore, right when he feels his temples pound his potions' poison with unbearable rhythm and his arms get weak, Dettlaff falls and his heart breaks. 

Dettlaff finds himself torn apart. Literally, since he's divided in two halves, lying restless on the ground, trying to regenerate. Then Geralt thinks of Regis, who is still under the ruins of the stone wall. As soon as he's free, after coughing a couple of times, even if he's not walking well at all, Regis goes to Dettlaff. He snaps at the witcher, when he doesn't want to leave them alone, never losing his composure or manners, having gained instead a much more feeble, faint voice. Dettlaff raises a hand to him, seeking help. The same help Dettlaff himself offered to the -once- stranger that had been  _ fused  _ by a mage with an impossible name. Regis gets closer. His knees bend and his heart rips as he watches his now faceless friend. He's powerless. He's gasping for air, miserably. He's still proud, arrogant, and kind in his heart- but this. This is breaking him.

Regis has to find the strength to speak. 

"I wish to tell you something very important." 

His voice breaks right on the last syllables and little stars sparkle in his eyes. 

Dettlaff replies breathless, making long pauses between a couple of words and another. 

"Choose... your last words... wisely. As you've always- done." 

A loud gasp and a sob. 

Regis lowers his head shakily, closing the distance between him and Dettlaff's neck. 

His voice sounds like a glass -or a heart- that shatters in thousands of imperceptible pieces. Two tears wet his friend and he speaks. 

"I love you."

One last smile appears on the Beast's face as Regis bites his neck and drains his energy. 

"Ve- you... too."

Regis can't hear him. He's drowning in his sorrow and dread, and he's tired, and he hates everything and everyone- Dettlaff's last gasps sting his heart. The sensation lingers, it  _ lingers _ for decades.

Regis is still sure he has chosen his words wisely.


End file.
